Gossip Witch
by halie mariee
Summary: Based slightly on the Gossip Girl series. See the drama and scandal unfold at Hogwarts.
1. Back, and Better Than Ever

A/N: Two things. I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own Gossip Girl. This is just fanfiction, and I am making no money from this. Second, there are cell phones at Hogwarts. Don't ask.

* * *

**GOSSIP WITCH**

My name is Gossip Witch, and I am a part of the fabulous Hogwarts in-crowd.This is where my friends and I eat, play, and sleep- sometimes with each other. We are the ones who have all the luck. We're rich, beautiful, and can get whatever we want. The teachers all love us, because last year **HP** managed to save the world, therefore we can do anything we want at school. Our parents are too busy with their new fame, or just don't care about us. It happens when you helped save the world.

Anyways, big news. **G** is back! **G**, who missed the first two months of school due to "illness", is now back at Hogwarts. She was seen getting out of a sleek Ministry car, wearing a sparkly silver miniskirt and a black and white polka dot tank top. She ran across the grounds, despite her spiky three-inch heels, and right into the arms of **HP**. **HG** didn't seem too happy about this, even though **G** is one of her best friends. We've always thought that **HG** fancied **HP**, even though everyone says she and **R** make the perfect couple.

You know you love me,

Gossip Witch

* * *

**BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER **

"We'll miss you so much!" Molly Weasley cried, flinging her arms around her youngest daughter. Ginny was finally going back to school, even though it had taken two months to convince her to do so. Ginny had considered dropping out of school, after an event last year, that Ginny never talked about. Yet, here she was, waiting for the Ministry car to drive her back to school. Part of her wanted to beg her mother to let her stay home or transfer to another school, but she knew that she would have to face Hogwarts, and everyone who was there.

As the black limo pulled up, Ginny grabbed her purse, and left the lobby where she and her mother were waiting. She tossed her long, bright red hair over her shoulder as the driver loading her trunks and suitcases into the car. As she slid into the car, she pulled out her phone, checking for new messages. There were none.

Had the world forgotten about her? Last year, she had been the it girl. Everyone had adored her. Had she screwed up so badly that they all hated her now? Just what did that Hermione say about her? The gossip about her would be terrible. As Ginny waved goodbye to her mother, she was tempted to jump out of the now moving car and run home- but she didn't. There are some things that one has to face, no matter what.

**XOXO **

"Did you hear?" Ron asked, flopping down on his bed, and pulling out his cell phone.

"Hear what?" Harry said, looking up from the Quidditch magazine he had been reading.

"Ginny's coming back."

"No way!" Harry said, sitting up quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yup. It's on Gossip Witch."

"When does she get here?"

"Twenty minutes or so. I just called her..."

"Let's go wait for her outside." Harry got up, putting on his jacket and walking to the door. Ron did the same, and the two of them made their way outside, where they waited under the huge old oak tree.

**XOXO **

Hermione Granger would have been content to stay in her dorm and spend her Saturday reading. Despite being able to get an A for just smiling at the teachers, she had actually decided to study for exams. Besides, she had always liked reading. But her roommates and friends, Parvati and Padma Patil; as well as Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood, had other plans. The four of them burst into the door, chattering and laughing at full speed.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you see it? On Gossip Witch?" Parvati squeaked.

"See what?" demanded Hermione.

"Ginny's coming back. That's why they're-" Padma pointed out the window, to the tree where Harry and Ron were standing, "-standing around outside. They're waiting for her to get here."

"Ron says she'll be here in twenty minutes," Luna added.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. Then, she remembered that she was supposed to be excited, seeing as Ginny was one of her best friends. Trying her best to smile, Hermione quickly added something about how fantastic it would all be, while secretly trying to to scream. Ginny was back, and now she was going to steal the spotlight...and Harry.

**XOXO**

"Guess who's back!" Seamus exclaimed, stumbling into the seventh year boy's dorm. He was obviously drunk, and seemingly very excited.

"Who?" Neville asked, looking away from the plant leaves he had been studying under an enlargement charm.

"Ginny!" said Dean, pushing into the room behind Neville.

Nevile was shocked. Ginny? After everything that had happened last year? It couldn't be.

**XOXO**

But it was. Oh, but it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two things. I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own Gossip Girl. This is just fanfiction, and I am making no money from this. Second, there are cell phones at Hogwarts. Don't ask. Also, the last chapter didn't really have a lot of information, but a few more details will be added in this chapter. Maybe it'll make sense now. Also, everyone is horribly OOC. Forgive me.

* * *

**GOSSIP WITCH**

Gossip Witch here! Tonight is the Halloween feast! Let's see what will happen with our fabulous crowd tonight. Will we learn what really went on between **HG**, **G**, and **N** last year? What about the **HP**/**HG**/**G** love triangle? And **R**? Who will fall in love with who?

The Halloween Feast has always been a big deal at Hogwarts. We're all obsessing over what to wear, what to bring, and who to spend our time with...of course, we should be prepared for a surprise. Ever since the Dark Lord is dead, Headmistress McGonagall has enjoyed surprising us...

* * *

The Halloween Feast had always been a big deal at Hogwarts, and this year it was even more of a big deal. Seeing as Ginny had just returned this afternoon, the feast was going to be quite interesting. Gossip would be everywhere- and Hermione knew it would involve her. However, she had the upper hand, seeing as she had been at Hogwarts for the two months that Ginny wasn't here, and managed to blame everything on her. Hermione had spread the story that Ginny had slept with Nevile, and was supposedly pregnant. Hermione had never done anything like that- she was usually a nice person. But this was self defense, and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted to protect her reputation. Even though the truth was the complete opposite.

One crazy night, at a hotel bar in Hogsmeade, when both Hermione and Neville had accidentally gotten too drunk. They had started fooling around, and one thing led to another...which led to Neville confessing to Ginny two weeks later. Hermione, shocked that Neville had told, threatened Ginny that if she ever told anyone about that night, Hermione would ruin her reputation. Ginny, of course, had told some of her little friends, and suddenly Hermione's reputation was the one destroyed. For the whole summer, Hermione had fought vicious rumors, and made up some of her own.

The feast was going to be great, and everything was going to go in Hermione's favor. That she was sure of. Besides, she could just avoid Ginny and pretend like nothing ever happened. Besides, there were more important matters at hand.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" asked Parvati, twirling around in a sparkly yellow minidress.

"No, but it's too summery," Lavender said, only glancing at Parvati for a second, before returning to painting her nails a dark blue. "What are you wearing, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps that dress I got in Hogsmeade last weekend?" Hermione studied the clothes in her wardrobe. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that was good enough to wear to the feast. She didn't usually obsess over what to wear- being pretty and skinny, Hermione looked good in almost anything. But this was different. Ginny was there, and Hermione just had to look better than her. She couldn't let that child steal her spotlight again.

"No, that's too rock star. What about..." Parvati reached into the wardrobe, pushing clothes aside, until she found what she was looking for. A tiny, short-sleeved black dress, complete with ruffles and smooth material. It was pretty enough, even though it was from the beginning of last year. Sighing, Hermione decided to try it on. It couldn't be that bad...

Two minutes later, when she stepped out from behind the changing screen, Parvati and Lavender squealed, oohed, and ahhed. They gushed on and on about how ah-mazing Hermione looked. _It can't be that bad..._ Hermione thought.

Deciding to wear the dress, Hermione sat down in front of her vanity, and began the long process of straightening her hair.

**XOXO**

Ginny had spent the previous three hours unpacking, and the last two minutes digging out a strappy, pale green dress that she had bought while away from school. Only answering half of her roommate's questions about where she had been, Ginny quickly pulled the dress on, did her makeup, and found her purse and shoes. She was going to have fun at the feast, and pretend like nothing had every happened. It would be a lot easier that way. As for Hermione...who knew. Ginny certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. Besides...where was Hermione? Ginny hadn't seen her, anywhere. Could Hermione possibly be hiding from her?

**XOXO**

Ronald Weasley smiled at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a new set of dress robes- dress robes that were actually made for men. Ever since he had helped Harry save the world, his family was rich. He no longer had to wear maroon, lacy covered clothing, something he was immensely happy about. This was certainly going to be fun...


End file.
